


For The Bleeding Heart

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Soulmates weren’t a myth, they weren’t stuff of legend, they were real. And it hurt.</i><br/>Claire Dearing had scars that weren't hers, but she knew who they belonged to; her soulmate. That's how it worked - you soulmate gets hurt, but you keep their scars. It isn't until Owen Grady comes into her life that she's realising how special these scars could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Souls Connect

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at 2am and it killed me. I actually have no idea how this is going to go, but I hope you like it.

Soulmates weren’t a myth, they weren’t stuff of legend, they were real. And it hurt. You see, Soulmates can feel each other’s pain, while one person gets hurt, the other is left with the scar. It was strange at first, not many people understood what was happening, but it was clear when you met your soulmate, because all your scars burned, they seared, but god, the euphoria one would feel when they finally got to touch their soul mate? It was worth all the pain.

Claire’s first scar appeared when she was nine. She was in class, when she felt the pain searing across her hand. She gasped, looking down and blood had now formed in her palm. The worse the wound is, the harsher the pain. Sometimes, if the connection was strong enough, the other person would bleed too. They were called Bleeders. And Claire was one.  

She didn’t exactly want to believe in it, the whole soulmate thing. There had to be some explanation as to why it was happening other than ‘This person is your soulmate’; she wanted there to be a reason to why she could feel this other person’s pain.

It was also rare for people to touch each other. Family, yes, but friends or lovers; It was rare to touch them. It was a complicated life to lead when someone you touched could potentially be your soulmate. It was the touch of your soulmate that could drive you insane. It’s said that people would go ravenous towards each other, the immediate reaction was to kiss, to be as close as possible to one another, making it to be the most intense and world shattering moment.

Claire didn’t like to be touched. She received hugs from her family, or kisses on her cheeks from her mother and father, but when it came to men - she didn’t take pleasure in it. Some women liked the thrill of danger they got from kissing a man that wasn’t their soulmate, sleeping with them even. It wasn’t a desireable thing to Claire. She had kissed, and had sex, but it just felt like a couple of minutes of an accelerated heartbeat.

_So, Claire didn’t like to be touched._

Claire had been working at the Jurassic Company for years. It dealt with a lot of different things, it’s own research devision, an animal division unit with investments in theme parks as well as other educational and corporate planning systems.

Claire wasn’t the CEO, but rather, the head of all departments. She was just underneath a CEO, and she did a hell of a lot of work for her job. She oversaw everything that is put through Jurassic Company. This also helped with avoiding unnecessary touching, as most people bowed or nodded in greeting.

There was a new head of the animal division coming to work at Jurassic Company. This meant Claire had to deal with someone new, most likely cocky, who thought they knew the job. Claire had to have meetings with them to make sure they knew what this job meant, and how they would go in the first few weeks of their new job.

Claire stood at the doors of the elevator, waiting patiently for them to open to the new employee. They would be meeting in Claire’s office, but because her assistant, Vivian Krill, was out for the day, which meant Claire had to escort them to her office instead.

The elevator doors opened, and there stood a tall dusty brown haired man, and Claire instantly straightened up. She wasn’t exactly sure why, she felt the need to... _impress_  him. He was big, in the sense of how toned he was. His blue shirt with the rolled up sleeves was tight, showing off his chest and arms. Claire could feel an immediate flush run over her cheeks when she realised she was looking at him in such a way. She pressed her lips together before giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back as he exited the elevator, then suddenly extended his hand to her. “Owen Grady.” he introduced, but Claire backed away. The folder she had clenched in her hand was now up around her chest as she grew the small bit nervous.

“Claire Dearing.” she nodded and directed him to her office. She kept walking and Owen soon went to her side.

“Oh, you’re one of those soulmate nuts that don’t touch anyone.” he spoke in such a way, it made Claire feel like she was on the edge of something. She didn’t know what the edge she was on, but it made Claire feel like she could jump and fall into it.

“I’m a regular person who likes personal space, Mr Grady.” Claire mentioned over her shoulder, opening up her door and walking through. She sat at her desk, pulling herself into the gap and gesturing for Owen to sit down. “Do you not believe in soulmates?” she questioned him. It was something she had asked herself, not expecting to actually say it allowed.

“Of course I do. I’ve got the scars the prove it, don’t I?” he chuckled as he sat down. Along his arm, she could see, small marks here and there, just small scraps, but he did have one on his brow that intrigued her. “I just don’t see the point in trying to avoid everyone when they could be your…. _something_.” he said with fondness, and Claire’s chest grew a little tighter. He could really love his soulmate. Claire took a deep breath in before looking at her folder.

“So, Mr Grady, to get you and your job running smoothly,” she began explaining, turning the pages and making sure they were all in order before she was to hand the folder to Owen. “you and I will be working together so you understand all the rules and regulations, along with what your job entails. This will be done over the course of two weeks, so please, take your time with me seriously.” she slid the folder to him, and his hand came so close to hers, she instantly pulled it away. She was so notified, but felt her cheeks go red and her throat go dry.

“Of course. But you know, I go by Owen.” he straightened in his chair before a small smirk appeared on his lip. She cleared her throat. He nodded before taking the folder fully and standing up.

“Noted.” Claire nodded as he was beginning to leave. Claire started to work on more papers, pulling them from the side of her desk to the centre as she worked on them.

“Do you go by Claire?” he called out and Claire looked up to him. He had a shimmering smile on his face and Claire bit her lip.

“It  _is_  my name, so yes.” she gave a small to him.

“I’ll see you around Claire.” he gave one last nod before exiting her office. She smiled to herself at the mention of her name from his lips.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Claire didn’t mind Owen. He kept a reasonable distance except when he was flirting, and even then she didn’t mind. Their banter and teasing made it all feel comfortable. They had been working together for a week and he had managed to annoy her into a headache, making her laugh like it was the last thing she was going to do, and make her smile wider than any other person.

She knew that Owen was going to be coming to a meeting that day after he was finished with some animal training. He had been excited all week to finally get to work with the animals and then tell Claire about how it went. He was like a child sometimes, so eager to do anything and everything.

Sometime later, as she waited for Owen to arrive, a searing pain erupted on her forearm, so much so that the blood started running furiously at the open wound. “Goddammit!” Claire swore to herself. She clasped at the wound and yelled for Vivian. She didn’t respond. Claire got up from her desk and held it tightly as she walked to her assistant’s desk. She thanked herself for taking off her blazer otherwise it would have been stained in blood by now.

Vivian wasn’t at her desk, but Claire could have sworn that sworn that she heard Vivian a few moments before Claire was hurt. Claire needed to find the Bleeder Kit, and she didn’t have time to waste. She found it just underneath Vivian’s table and took it to her office. A Bleeder Kit was essential for Bleeders as it helps both soulmates.

Bleeder Kits have special bandages, ointments, and cleaning products that had chemicals lacing them; this provided sufficient care for the wounds while simultaneously helping the injured soulmate. Claire didn’t know who came up with the idea, or how they knew what this kit would do for people, but she thanked it everyday.  

A Bleeder wound would heal fast; they don’t require the same car as the injured soulmate. So, in a couple of hours, Claire’s injury would be gone and the scar that should have been her soulmates, was hers.

Claire quickly wiped down the wound, a sting running from the wound up her arm as she kept wiping it. It didn’t seem deep, but it hurt a hell of a lot. There were 2 distinct lines, and a third fainter one, that would just be a small scar compared to the others. Claire wrapped up the wound in a bandage and took a deep breath. She hoped her soulmate thanked for that one day.

Claire placed her blazer on, a sudden chill running down her back. She pushed her worry to the side for her soulmate, and continued to work. Whenever Claire wanted to avoid something or to get her mind away from dangerous thoughts, she would work. It was healthier for her to dive into work then to dwell on all the thoughts in her head.

“Miss Dearing, are you alright? There’s blood on the floor.” Claire heard Vivian call out. Vivian walked into Claire’s office, shock on her face as she followed the trail of blood Claire had forgotten to clean up.

“Just a bleeder wound, I’m fine.” she reassured Vivian, who seemed more concerned than ever. “Where is Mister Grady?” Claire asked, looking at the time on her desk clock.

“We sent him home, that’s why I wasn’t here. There was a problem today in one of the animal pens and he got scratched by one of the wild dogs.” Vivian explained and Claire’s wound began to ache.

“Did he have to be treated? Like tetanus shot? Stitches?” Claire became more worried than she thought she was going to, her fingers rubbing together as she waited for a response. Vivian didn’t looked very fazed, but there was a thought in Claire’s head that she couldn’t shake, two things happening around the same time? It’s just not possible.

“I think he had the tetanus shot soon after, probably won’t need stitches. Though, they said is soulmate acted fast enough to cover their own blood that it helped him. Good thing they were quick.” Vivian told her, and went to get desk, ready to clean up Claire’s mess.

“Very much so.” Claire muttered to herself, watching Vivian leave. Claire looked down at her arm, her brow narrowing at a thought. Could she be right?


	2. Closing the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the end was going to be dramatic but I think I fucked up. I hope you like the chapter though. Enjoy it, maybe? xx

“No, Karen, you have Zach and Gray. I can’t ask you to come out here.” Claire said, her pen tapping on her desk every so often as she talked to her sister on the phone. Karen wanted to come out to see Claire, but they lived so far away, Claire didn’t want to put them out.

“Well, you haven’t seen the boys in months. Maybe we should visit soon.” Karen suggested, and that made Claire feel guilty. She loved her nephews, but it had been months. She still remembered the last time she saw them; she explained to Gray what a Bleeder was for the first time as she suffered another injury. It was a small scratch across the side of her neck, but she still explained that it was just a more physical way of scarring. Karen wasn’t a bleeder, nor was her husband or Zach, but Gray was, getting his first scar at ten years old. Karen didn’t know how to explain how it felt, so it was Claire’s job.

“Soon.” Claire promised. She looked at the clock, and realised she was meeting with Owen soon. “Alright, I’ve got to go, another meeting. Bye.” she said to her sister and hung up the phone. She looked at the small photograph she had of Karen and her family, smiling at her loved ones. As she reached out to get the photo, she saw the scars on her arms.

Claire let her fingers roam over the three new scars on her arm. They didn’t hurt anymore, just three, almost off white scars near the ridge of her inner elbow. She traced them with fine fingers, the strong marks not easing from her mind since the day before.

Then her thoughts went to Owen.

Why Owen?

But it couldn’t be him, could it?

She didn’t understand. For the last week and a half, he got on her last nerve, making her sigh before every meeting. He asked her out everyday without fail, and she always said no. She didn’t date, especially employees, but when Owen first asked her, she second guessed herself. Was that the part of herself that knew he was her soulmate?

No, because Owen wasn’t her soulmate. He was just like every other guy.

But he wasn’t, was he?

“Miss Dearing?” Vivian’s voice interrupted Claire’s thoughts, her attention now brought to the doorway of her office. Vivian just peaked inside, her brow raised to see if Claire was alright. Claire nodded. “Mr Grady is here for his meeting.” Vivian explained. Claire cleared her throat before straightening in her chair.

“Thank you, Miss Krill, send him in.” Claire mentioned, tucking a hair behind her ear. She straightened out her white, skin tight skirt and made sure there wasn’t anything on her strapless pastel purple top. She heard the door open again and knew it was Owen. “Mr Grady, it’d be good if you arrived to work some day this week.” She glanced up at him, and he stayed at the door, a small smirk rising on his lip.

“As always, I enjoy our talks. You have a way of making me smile.” he said in a charming tone. Claire avoided his eye, looking back at his field report from the day before yesterday, flicking through and trying to read his handwriting.

“It’s a talent.” she said, dryly.

“That it is.” Owen gave a quick chuckle, which made Claire’s heart jump. She looked up and saw Owen coming to her desk. “Claire, as always, a pleasure.” he laughed again, extending his hand. Claire moved back into her chair, giving him a warning eye. “Still no handshake.” he reluctantly said, reclining into his seat opposite her.

“You know me, Mr Grady, I don’t touch.” Claire’s hand tightened as the other flicked her pen between two fingers. Owen looked down at his feet before hunching forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Well, if you take me up on my offer, you might change your mind.” Owen looked up at her, his green eyes sparkling at her, making her hands go tighter. She was feeling something unusual. She was feeling tempted. Tempted to touch Owen.

“You can say whatever you like, I’m not going to like you. It doesn’t work like that.” Claire look her pen in her hand, gripping it tightly as her thumb ran over it nervously.

“You haven’t touched me yet.” Owen bit his lip, his eyes giving a suggestive look, and Claire took a sigh, finally dropping her pen and leaning forward on her desk. She rested her elbow on the table, leaning her chin on her fingers.

“And if you keep smelling the way you do, I won’t touch you, ever.” she warned, and gave a small chuckle as she thought on her words. “On second thought, smell like that all the time.” she smirked.

“You’re going to have to say yes to my offer one day.” Owen leaned onto her desk, and Claire licked her lips. Did she really just do that? Oh god, this wouldn’t look good.

“Mr Grady-” she warned him, but was soon interrupted.

“Owen.” he corrected. Claire couldn’t help but give in slightly. He was so persistent, and Claire knew she would give in eventually, it might as well be soon. Give the boy a little bit of hope so maybe he would stop pestering her.

“Owen, if I have a particularly horrible day where I’m stuck in this place till late afternoon, I will consider going on a date with you.” she relaxed into her seat, and Owen mirrored her, giving a bright smile.

“Okay, Claire, I’ll see you soon.” he prepared to stand as he spoke, but she raised her hand to keep him there for just a moment longer. He stopped, his hands going into his pockets.

“And Owen, please don’t get hurt on the job again. I expect you’re up for your job today, with or without injury?” she asked, and he nodded. He suddenly pointed to her arm, and she glanced down to it. He pointed at her scars.

“You too. Those are new. When did you get them?” he asked, and Claire’s face became hot. She covered her scars and swallowed hard.

“Not sure. You should get to your station. Remember to fill your field reports.” Claire avoided his eye as he started to leave. She gave small glances to him, her heart racing so fast, she was having a hard time deciding if her head was right or her heart.

“Okay, Miss Dearing.” he finally said, closing the door behind him. Claire hit her head against the table and a loud groan escaped her lips. She was an embarrassment and she needed to stop herself from getting so _flustered_ around him.

_***~*~*** _

Claire worked the entire day, her meetings stretching out through the day. The load of paperwork that was piled on her desk as each meeting finished got bigger and bigger. By the time she was finished with her meetings, she still had paperwork to last her a lifetime. She would normally work to five, if she wasn’t busy, but this day, she stayed until eight. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was go home and relax back into her bed.

She walked out of her office, locking the door behind her, when she was startled to find a person still around. “What are you doing here?” she asked Owen. Of course it was Owen. It always had to be Owen. He sat against Vivian’s desk, even though she had left three hours earlier. He had his arms crossed when she walked out, like he had just been waiting there.

“Vivian let me know how your schedule was today. Thought you might want some dinner.” he suggested and Claire closed her eyes. She gave a heavy sigh before resting against the doorframe. She looked at him, and his brow was raised, asking her what her answer would be.

“I’m not even bothered to say no, so what the hell.” she rolled her eyes once Owen jumped off the desk, leading the way to the elevator. She can’t believe she agreed to this.

_***~*~*** _

Owen didn’t want this to be whole big thing. That’s what he told Claire, and she didn’t know if she believed him. He had been asking her out everyday for the last two weeks, and now he just wanted to ‘hang-out’. Maybe this was his idea of a perfect date; ordering Chinese food with a couple of beers as they sat on his deck.

His home was situated just on the waterfront, a beautiful bungalow that seemed to match his laid back personality. It was a beautiful night to be out enjoying the sky, the stars were so full, it was impossible not to gaze at them.

“Chinese food is officially the best food.” she admitted, the taste just making the day seem to melt away. She felt less exhausted, especially as they kept talking. Owen sat on the edge of the open deck, hearing the distant sound of the water crashing.

“Want another drink?” he asked over his shoulder. She shook her head. One was enough. She didn’t need anymore. Plus, she wasn’t a fan of the taste. She could drink it, it just wasn’t her particular favourite.

“You have a really nice place.” she admitted, looking at his home before going to sit next to him. She took off her heels before sitting down on the edge, letting her legs sway slightly before hooking her ankles.

“Even if it’s bungalow?” he asked, a small smirk on his face before he took the last sip of his beer. He rested the bottle to the other side, almost as though the small object would block them.

“No, it’s nice. I promise, I’m not being sarcastic or anything.” she laughed, gripping onto the side of the deck. Owen kept looking at Claire, and she suddenly felt very self-conscious, ducking her face behind her hair.  It turns out, this whole night had relaxed her more than she thought it was going to. They had been talking for sometime about several different things, like family, work, hobbies, interests. They had some things they both didn’t enjoy, the other liked or they both had common interests. It was interesting to get to know Owen so much.

“You’re very ‘WORK!WORK!WORK!’, aren’t you?” he said, smiling. Claire tucked her hair away before nodding slowly, resting her hands onto her skirt, smoothing it out.

“I am. But I think I do it because it’s easier to avoid my soulmate.” she explained, and tossed a small shrug on her shoulders.

“You don’t want to meet them?” he almost sounded disappointed.

“No, to be truthful, I used to think they didn’t exist. Like, it’s just something happening to me. I mean, who could want me?” she scoffed, gesturing to herself. She knew people couldn’t handle her organised nature, and she simply didn’t have lasting relationships. Her longest relationship lasted about six months. Other people, even when they weren’t soulmates last longer. People just couldn’t understand her.

“I know one guy.” Owen muttered, and Claire’s head turned to him, her face in a flush. She bit her lip before avoiding his eye. Claire rubbed the scar on her hand, and Owen rubbed the inside of his arm for a moment.  “What’s with the scar?” Owen asked, sometime later. Claire didn’t think before she started answering him, she felt compelled to do so.

“Soulmate thing.” she said, presenting the palm of her hand. The white line of the scar still there after all the years, though, it was fainter than what it had once been.“Right across my hand when I was nine.” she explained, looking down at her hand again, tracing the line.  “And the scar above your eyebrow?” she looked up to his brow, and it was question she wanted answered since she saw him.

“Same. I was seventeen, was on a date then suddenly I got a knock to the head. I was bleeding so badly I passed out.” he touched his scar, a soft chuckle coming to his lips.

“You’re a bleeder?” Claire asked, a small spark of worry washing over her. This whole ‘Owen-being-her-soulmate-thing’ was becoming more likely with each second passing. She wanted to hear more but her head was screaming at her to run before she found out more.

“Yeah. Sucks a lot. One time, she must have broken a bone or something in her wrist cause the pain was insane. She had an operation on it, I think and it freaked me out when my wrist started slicing open. I was rushed to hospital with Bleeder wounds.” Owen explained, his fingers tracing over a long scar on the side of his wrist. Claire thought she stopped breathing for a moment. Claire knew the story. Because it was hers.

She was at her graduation party, a little bit tipsy, fell down the backstairs at the party and fractured her wrist in three places. The pain was so intense, she could barely see straight, which wasn’t helped by the alcohol. She went to the hospital and had an operation on her wrist. They had to cut into it and place melt plates in it to help the bones realign. It was a tad bad, if Claire could remember.

“I should go.” she said in a rush. Claire got her shoes and went inside to find her purse.

“Everything okay?” Owen asked, rushing behind her. She needed to get out of there. Think of how to process this. Would she let Owen know? Would he laugh at her if they weren’t soulmates? She didn’t know and now everything in her was confused.

“Peachy. I just realised I have paperwork I haven’t finished.” she lied, finding her purse, picking it up, but Owen was standing behind her. Fairly close.

“You always finish paperwork…” Owen stopped her, and her face must of said it all. She went around him, going for the door. “Wait.” he pleaded, but she couldn’t.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” she let out a soft word.

“Claire. Claire, wait. Just wait one second!” Owen asked, raising his voice slightly. She got to the door, turning the knob before it was slammed shut. She turned to her right, seeing Owen’s hand plastered on the door, holding it shut. She pressed her back to the door. “You won’t let me touch you...and you were surprised I was a bleeder, especially after that story about my wrist.” Owen’s words came out softly, his breath catching in his throat as he talked. He was as breathlessly as she was. He was so damn close.

“What?” she gave a soft mumble in return. Claire almost felt like she was going to cry. “What do you want me to say?” she shrugged. “Oh, that I think you’re my soulmate? I don’t think so. We should have felt it by now. People always feel it.” Claire raised her voice, hearing Owen’s hand slide down the door to be near her elbow, and his other parallel to it, locking her between them.

“Then, why are you still not letting me touch you?” he whispered, leaning in slightly. Claire bit her lip, holding herself back. “Don’t you want it to be me?” he let himself breath out, his eyes not meeting hers and they looked down at his feet.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Claire shook her head rapidly.

“Then what?” he looked up to her. His eyes were so intense, a line of water on the rim of his eyes.

“I’m scared.” she whispered to him, looking to him, and a sudden compulsion to lay her hands on his chest. She had never had that before.

“Why?” he whispered back, leaning in again. Claire swallowed hard. Her hands were shaking.

“I’m scared that it’s you, and I’ve been hurting you all these years. I don’t hurt you anymore.” she whimpered and Owen let out a sigh of relief suddenly.

“You’ll never hurt me. You never have.” Owen smiled, a spark shimmering in his eye. His hand reached up to her face slowly, his fingers lightly grazing her skin. Claire’s breath hitched. A shock raced over her body as Owen’s hand touched her cheek and she gave a small whimper. Owen leaned in quickly, and Claire gave over to it.


	3. Talking Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is smut and I regret nothing. I decided though, that I would share my playlist I listened to whilst writing my smut, which you can listen to on [8track](http://8tracks.com/corinnemaree/clawen-smut-playlist) \- I hope you enjoy the playlist, and enjoy the chapter. xx

Claire’s lips locked with Owen’s and it was like they both became animals. They tore at each other’s clothes, just so they could press their bodies together. Owen took Claire’s shirt over her head, and she ripped open the buttons on his shirt. Owen shrugged out of his shirt before letting his arms go back to Claire’s skin. They both seemed to gasp as they touched each other. It was an impulse that could not be quenched, a need to be closer and the urge to feel every inch of each other in every way possible. Claire took down her underwear quickly, stepping out of them and letting her heels kick across the room in the process. Owen bent down, picking Claire up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Claire could feel everything in her begging for him, wanting him to be _closer_.

Owen pressed her up against the wall, quickly pulling up her skirt around her waist. Their lips stayed connected, the fire within them both, burning hard and unrelenting. Owen quickly unbuttoned his pants, his dick touching Claire’s sex, a wave of hunger swept over her; hunger for him. He thrust hard and fast, and Claire’s body felt like it was on paralysed. She wasn’t able to move, only gasp in need for more. Feeling Owen inside of her, she felt everything in her beg for him. Every nerve in her body was electrified and sent shocks over her body every second Owen was inside of her. He took a deep gasp before thrusting home once more. Claire moaned loudly, unable to keep it in her.

Sex didn’t normally happen this way. There were orgasms, yes, but they were mainly the work of friction, not pleasure. This was something else entirely. The friction that would happen would just give a small build, and a quick release, there was no pleasure involved. But this, this is what sex was supposed to feel like; like it was magic between two people, between soulmates. Claire wrapped her arm around his shoulder, latching her nails into his back, and the other clawed at the wall behind her.

Owen kept moving, his lips connected with her neck, and she was moaning every time he thrust. It was a harsh and desperate display, and Claire was moaning wildly as Owen kept moving. He wasn’t so quiet either, his grunts becoming harsher and his breathing was heavy against Claire. Owen’s pace was getting faster, and Claire was breathing rapidly, her moans mixed into every breath she took.

There was a strong, unholdable pressure building inside of Claire, and as her muscle walls clamped around Owen, she could feel him getting close too. And, as her nails dragged across Owen’s back, they immediately opened wound on her skin. She hissed before arching her back, and they were gone. They both reached their climax in a harmonised display of moans. Their interaction was quick, and they both stayed still, riding out their orgasms slowly, rolling hips against hips.

Claire stepped down from Owen’s grip, and she let herself crash to the floor. She fell right out of his touch as he stepped away, collapsing near his couch. They both moved away from each other, panting in strong huffs. Claire moved her skirt down, her hand soon sliding up to her forehead. Owen tucked himself away as he gained his breath. That feeling she got when Owen first touched her was gone, and it was brutal not having it on her. Everything felt cold and unloving; she needed warmth. _Owen_.

Claire let her skirt crawl up her thighs as she knelt on the floorboards. She let her hands take her closer to Owen, and he seemed shocked as she began moving slowly towards him. “Claire, what are you doing?” Owen asked as she crawled across the ground. There was only one thought in Claire’s head.

_Owen_.

She needed him. As many times as her body could take. His hands were unrelenting, his lips soft and harsh all in one, and the way he felt inside her was like paradise. She couldn’t handle being apart from him. As much as her brain warned her against it, she had to, her skin was crawling to get closer to him, and she couldn’t deny herself.

“Don’t stop, please. I need you.” she begged him, her hand skimming across his face. A low growl coming from his throat and soon Claire slipped underneath Owen’s body as he hovered over her. He kissed her, his lips taking their time. Owen’s hand skimmed up her thigh, making the fabric roll up once more and his body pressing down on top of hers.

What Claire remembered from sex was that guys couldn’t last after they orgasm, but this wasn’t just sex. This was soulmate sex. Owen was hard against her sex, his bulge rubbing against her in a satisfying yet torturous movement. Claire gave a stifled moan, trying to seem more contained than last time, but Owen’s skin against hers was so gratifying. She wanted to beg, wanted to scream his name so he could be closer.

Owen reached down, trying to reach for his bulge, but his hand skim across her clit. Claire arched underneath him, and Owen gave a loud moan as her hips rolled over his. He let his fingers slowly rub over her clit again making Claire want to claw into the floorboards. Her brow was scrunched in frustration, god did she need him, and he must have seen it because he didn’t waste much time. He let his tip run across her folds for a moment before thrusting home.

Claire’s shoulder remained on the floor, whereas her hips were lifted to fit against Owen’s. He held onto her hips as he thrust into her every second. The sensation was driving Claire mad. He was hitting the right place every time. Claire’s breathing was rapid, trying to catch her breath, but it failed to stick. Claire archered ever further, her head the only thing on the floor. Suddenly, her orgasm rocked through her. It came so quickly, she was stunned by it. She gasped loudly, covering her mouth as her whole body began to shake. She reached out to Owen, her hand catching her arm as she felt the second wave of her orgasm shake her system.

Owen took slower strides, but began to lean down, his lips connecting with the centre of her chest as one hand moved her bra down. His mouth caught onto her breath, his tongue circling around her nipple and she mewled beneath him. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him in place, her leg aiding in that attempt. Owen kept moving, his lips moving away from her skin as he panted. Claire’s entire body was in a frenzy, another climax building in her. She covered her mouth yet again to stop the moan escaping, but Owen had other plans. He leaned down quickly, moving her hand out of the way and captured her lips, muffling her moans. Her body was finally relaxed against the floor as her orgasm tore through her.

Owen was still moving on top of her, his breath on her neck as his own orgasm seemed to build. He had been giving her so much pleasure, pleasure she had never known before, that Claire almost forgot about his needs. His breathing was becoming harsher and then finally he gave a tough grunt, his whole body stiffening as his orgasm exploded. Claire felt him filling her up, and the feeling was somewhat exhilarating. Claire rolled her hips against him, helping them both climb down from their orgasm.

Owen rolled off of Claire, and they began to re-catch their own breaths separately. As she lay there panting, Claire’s brain was a chaotic mess, she couldn’t put together what was going more. It was a sensation, a touch, a kiss, an electrified feeling, and they all screamed when Owen came near her. She couldn’t think straight. She needed to get out of there before she let it happen again.

“I should go.” she announced, bouncing up from the floor and searched for her underwear and her top. Where the hell were they? She fixed up her bra, rolled down her skirt and looked around the room for her underwear and top. Near the door. They were near the door. That’s where they started.

“Claire.” Owen began to stand up, almost reaching out to her, but she shook her head. He backed away.

“I’m not up for another go around, please, I just want to go home.” she explained, to which he responded with a small, disappointed huff. He began walking away. She picked up her heels and purse, putting her underwear and top back on in the process.

Claire wanted to stay. She really did. But, she wanted to sort out her head before letting this go any further. Claire got to the door, Owen somewhere out the back of his bungalow, presumably in his bedroom, when her heart kicked up again. It wasn’t that she was needed to be with Owen again, it was the fact that she needed Owen. She wanted him more than anything, and leaving his side after touching him earlier; everything in her told her to stay. Claire dropped everything she had; her heels banged against the floor and her purse it the floorboard in a soft thud.

“Claire?” Owen asked, stepping out of his bedroom, looking towards the front door. Her lips parted, wanting to say something but all she did was shake her head. She moved quickly across the room, and as she closed the distance between her and Owen, her hands raised to touch his face. She let her fingertips feel him first, the sensation setting her nerves on the edge. She let her palm graze over his stubble, the sharp, almost painful friction gratified a longing in Claire. She ran her hand behind his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips.

There was the same, undying sensation of electricity running along Claire’s skin, that she doubted would go away. She pushed against him, his hands landing on the small of her back. This wasn’t like their other quick and desperate kisses, this was different; it was passionate and slow, taking their time to understand each other.

“How do you keep doing this to me?” Claire said breathlessly as Owen’s lips separated from hers for a moment. He gave her a small kiss before replying.

“We’re soulmates, remember?” he smirked. Claire chuckled before pushing him into his bedroom. She pushed him down onto the bed before taking off her underwear, slipping off her skirt and taking off her top and bra. Claire took a small sigh as she stood in front of him. Owen kicked off his pants and boxers, his erection stirring just slightly as Owen watched Claire. He licked his bottom lip before giving a slight nod. Claire rested her hands on top of Owen’s knees as he began to crawl onto the bed. Owen’s cock stirred even more, and Claire swallowed hard. She was having just as much of an effect on Owen as he did to her.

Claire rose on her knees, finding Owen’s sharf between his legs, and a sharp moan came to his lips. Claire guided it into her as she sat down on his lap. Owen’s face rolled into the pillow, his hand on her hip growing tighter in grip. She rolled her hips slowly, unsure of how to do this. Owen seemed to appreciate it though, with a low growl coming from his throat. His other hand was now guiding up her thigh and connected with her other hip, his grip on her was tight. She loved it in an odd way.

“Owen?” she asked in a weary voice, which made Owen sit up, one arm wrapping around her back. “I don’t know…” she was going to admit, but Owen took a small thrust into her, her breath jarred in her throat.

“We’ll take it slow,” he reassured her, another small thrust in between his words. Claire rolled her hips, looking into his eyes. They told her to continue, to do what she thought was right, because it was; just them being together was right. “I’m learning here too, remember?” he laughed, his skin shaking. It was in that moment that Claire realised how nervous Owen was too. It was just her. He may have been confident the first two times, they both were with adrenaline running through them; but this was them finally understanding each other. And it was scary.

Claire rolled her hips again, her hands steadying on Owen’s shoulders. Then she moved up and down slowly, her eyes never leaving Owen’s. He shut his eyes for a brief flutter, his ecstasy growing. He leaned in slowly, his lips running along her collarbone. Claire threw her head back, a gasp coming to her lips. She circled her hips again, adding a rise and fall when she needed it. Owen’s hand that was still present on her hip, slid in between her legs and found her clit. She gave a sharp moan, her head flying back to meet his gaze. He rubbed at her clit for a short while and as she kept moaning, Owen let his lips fall against hers.

She came hard, her body pressing against Owen’s, his hand still working against her sex. Owen flipped them over, his thrusts becoming more desperate, and Claire’s orgasm being ridden out harshly. Claire smiled up at him, a small laugh coming to her lips as her arms remained around his neck.

“What’s that look?” he asked, his hand pressed to the side of her face.

“I’m not scared anymore.” Claire managed to say in between every thrust Owen gave.

“Are you threatening to hurt me?” he smirked, his panting becoming more erratic. She smirked back, feeling her orgasm coming to its peak once more. He had a way of hitting her core that sent her into pleasure. To stifle her growing moan, she bit straight into her arm desperately. Owen gave a loud hiss, a new imprint of her teeth becoming visible on his skin. He smirked before leaning down to kiss her, her small whimpers against his lips were everything to her. As Owen’s thrusts became harder, Claire could feel his orgasm building again.

Claire curled her legs around his, keeping him pinned to her, and her nails once again latching into her back. She still felt the soft sting of her nail marks from before in her back, and she wouldn’t care if she made more. Owen was breathing heavy again, a small climax building in her, her walls clamping around him. He didn’t last long when it happened. He shouted her name, his hands gripping into the sheets beside her, and she muttered his name over and over. He let himself spill into her again, and there wasn’t a care in the world.

Owen rolled to her side, but his arms stayed around her, pulling her back against his chest. They were both covered in sweat, their breathing still needing to coming back, but they were exhausted. They curled around each other, Owen’s hand on her breast, almost claiming her with his soft grip on her. But she didn’t care. She was Owen’s. She knew that. If that night proved anything, they belonged to each other. 


	4. A Drug Like No Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have butchered this chapter, and if i die, shoot me in the head please i am trash and i am sorry. xx

So many goddamn thoughts in her head.

One of the first things that was going through her head was that she really needed to get out of there as soon as possible. The second was that Owen was so close to her, she could easily start riding on top of him. That shouldn’t be on her mind, but god, Claire’s skin was on fire, she could easily sit on top of Owen, feel his large hands on her hips as he slowly woke up.

No.

She couldn’t do that.

Claire moved Owen’s hand off her breast, a sudden chill rushing through her, telling her to stay, to go back to where she once was. She needed to go, she knew that. She had to to. Her head was still a mess of different fragmented things, and she needed to sort them all out. Claire sat on the edge of the bed, feeling Owen shift slightly, gravitating towards her.

She had to move. And so she did. She moved from the edge of the bed, gathering her clothes and changing into them quickly. Owen kept shifting in his bed, and Claire’s heart was racing. She raced towards the front door, her toes barely making a sound. She got to the door and raced out of it, her shoes and purse in hand.

When she was in her car, her mind just kept flicking back to Owen. How his eyes locked with hers, the way his lips felt against her skin, his roaming hands as they dragged across her burning flesh. He was all she could think about. And then she remembered. They didn’t use protection. _Shit_. Even in a society where soulmates eventually find each other, there were still couples who didn’t want children, or needed protection

Of course, Claire was on the pill, but she could she trust that. She knew there were other resources she could use, like the soulmate pill, but that was really drastic stuff. It basically prevented pregnancy in soulmates for a long period of time. It had different effects on different women; some could have it last a couple of weeks, a few months, or some could go baren for the rest of their lives. Claire didn’t trust her body to not do the latter of those options.

Once she was home, she got changed quickly. She was late for work. Claire was never late for work. She wore a simple pastel blue dress. It didn’t stick to her, not cutting into her to show off her features. She needed to be as plain as possible. She couldn’t risk another ‘sex-fest’ with Owen if she saw him. Claire knew it might happen, just being around him, every nerve stood on end.

At her office, she felt herself becoming increasingly more frustrated. Sexually frustrated that is. All she thought about was how good it felt, how sex had never felt like that before and she doubt it would feel anything like that with anyone else. It was just Owen. Claire rubbed the back of her neck, the heat within her growing every minute she thought on it. She felt the urge to grind her hips into her seat, to see if that would still her desires, but they only seemed to stir them on. She gave a defeated groan before carding a hand through her hair.

“Where the hell were you?” Claire heard Owen yell. It was Owen for sure. Her blood pumped harder and everything in her screamed to go towards him. He stayed at the door for a moment as he locked it. This wasn’t a good sign. Claire stood up from her chair.

“I don’t unders-” she started but Owen quickly interrupted her.

“When I woke up this morning, you weren’t there.” he explained striding angrily to her desk. As much as Claire didn’t wanted to feel it, she felt a heat rise in her when she saw him this way. It was intoxicating to look at. She swallowed hard and knew she had to avoid touching him again. Claire knew where that led.

“Owen, please keep your voice down.” she said, and a small huff came from her lips. Owen tried to move around her desk, but Claire kept the desk between them; it meant that there was something in the way. Owen noticed. “I had to get to work, as I always do, and I had to leave.” she explained and Owen’s brow narrowed. He moved around the desk again, trying to get to her.

“And not waking me up was your way of saying that you regret last night?” he asked, his palms laid across her desk, and a small touch of guilt arose in her chest. Why on earth would he think that?

“Woah, I never said that.” she stopped his train of thought, hoping he would understand. “Can we please discuss this later? I’ve got a load of paperwork I still need to get through.” she asked him, staying on the side of her desk, and Owen stood upright.

“Do you really want to do that, or are you just trying to get me away from you?” he asked, his feet slowly moving, keeping parallel to her.

“A little bit of both, now, please, I have work to do. So do you.” Claire ushered him off, and Owen gave a small defeated look before he walked away. _Oh, no_. Claire couldn’t just leave him like that, not when everything in her told her to beg for him.  “Oh, screw it!” Claire said as Owen walked towards the door. He turned and Claire stood at the front of her desk. Owen gave a soft smirk before striding towards her. As soon as his hand touched her face, Claire gave a loud gasp and she collapsed against her desk, crashing objects to the floor.

Owen kissed her like he had desperately wanted to do so since entering her office. He pushed against her further, forcing her to sit upon the desk. Owen’s hands roamed over her and held her just on the edge of the desk. He rubbed himself against her, the feeling of his crotch on her inner thigh was maddening. Claire let out a soft moan against his lips before pulling apart from Owen, her hand still resting on the back of his neck.

“We can’t." she interrupted and licked her lips, a small whine coming from Owen. “I may be on the pill but I can’t keep risking it with you.” Claire gave a soft chuckle and Owen did the same before reaching into his pocket. He reached deep into the garment and then finally pulled out a condom.

“Then, I guess it’s lucky I thought ahead.” Owen smirked, Claire’s hands rested on his shoulders. She bit her lip before latching her nails into his skin, pulling him closer.

“You’re the worst.” she whispered before hitching her dress up. Owen helped her in that endeavour, taking down her underwear, tucking them into his pocket. She wouldn’t be getting those back today.

“If you’re really not up for it, I can easily go without.” Owen

“Owen, what are you do-” Owen’s mouth kissed along her thigh before his tongue gave a long, heated lick across her entrance. Claire's head fell back as her hands held onto the edge of the table. “Oh, _God_." Owen moved her legs over his shoulders, and Claire gasped loudly as his nose nudged against her clit. His stubble scratched across her inner thighs, and Claire let a laugh escape her, satisfaction taking over every sense in her body.

Owen moved his mouth up, sucking on her clit and Claire let out a frustrated moan. His lips and tongue were doing wonders to her body that she couldn’t pinpoint but she knew they would drive her mad. There was something that Owen didn’t know; Claire had never been eaten out before, so this, was all new to her. And what he was doing with his tongue was insane.

Owen slipped two fingers into her, not even letting her brace herself for the first, and she let her heel dig into his back, an urge to have him finish quickly, she just needed him inside her. He let his fingers slid in and out, circling from time to time, just to get a reaction out of her. When Owen sucked hard on her clit, and a flick of his tongue, Claire felt her orgasm rush over her. She gasped loudly, her thighs tightening around his head. Owen kept his warm mouth on her sex.

When Owen got to his feet, he gave a soft chuckle as he unbuttoned his pants. Claire must have looked like a mess or something, because she knew she was panting loudly. “Never had someone go down on you before?” he asked, wiping the corner of his mouth. She shook her head.

“No.” she breathed out.

“So...” he questioned, as though to ask if he had done a good job. There was no denying that. Owen moved down his waistband for his boxers and his erection was stiff, and it made Claire bite her lip. She needed him more than anything.

“We have to do that again.” she remarked, as Owen slipped the condom over his sharf. “But for now, I just need you inside me.” Claire clawed at Owen’s shoulders. He laughed for a bit, but Claire needed him, an electrified feeling in her fingertips begging her to have him.

“That's a bit forward don't you th-” he tried to say jokingly, but Claire grabbed onto his hips and helped him toward, forcing him to give a hard thrust. “oh fuck.” he remarked, falling forward onto Claire. She fell back onto her desk, and Owen kept up a nice pace, slow at first, his breath harsh on her neck.

Owen then ran his hands down to her hips, using them to help his thrusts. He began thrusting harder, and Claire loved it. This was an incredibly sensation, and Owen’s thick shaft was gratifying so many urges since she woke up that morning. His fingers dug into her skin, bruises most likely forming on her hips. Claire reached up for his face, and he came down quickly, sensing her need.

His lips tasted sweet, a combination of her own orgasm and Owen’s natural taste. It was a euphoric experience. He gave hard grunts as their lips separated, and thrust into her with just as much energy. Claire’s jaw remained open, her need to breathe becoming harsh and small gasps escaping her as Owen kept up his pace.

He went faster, the feel of her walls clamp around him must have driven him to push himself harder. Claire was ready to feel her orgasm rock through her, and she desperately wanted it. And it was just as quickly as she wanted it, she felt it shock through her, forcing her to clench into Owen’s skin.

Owen stifled her moan by capturing her lips in a kiss. He did it for his own benefit also, his orgasm forcing him to stop and grip into her tightly. Claire hooked her ankles as she felt her orgasm slowly being ridden out.

“Miss Dearing? Are you in there?” Claire heard suddenly Vivian call out, Owen still lying on top of her her. And it was like everything in them told them to panic. Owen pulled himself out of her, discarding of the condom in the trash and hiding it underneath other paper.

“Uh, yes, sorry, I’m just having a meeting with Mr Grady.” Claire said, jumping off her desk and fixing it up quickly. She ran her hands over her dress, smoothing it down and fixing up her hair quickly.

“You’re surprisingly good at lying.” Owen whispered, going to her again, and kissed her swiftly. Claire felt the urge to wrap her arms around his neck, but resisted. Just. She pressed her hands to his chest, pulling away, but a smile imprinted on her lips.

“Shut up, and please look like you haven’t had wild sex with me.” she said, trying to comb down Owen’s hair. “Underwear?” she asked hopefully. She couldn’t work without her underwear. She’d feel naked because she was and she didn’t need that stress.

“Wild, huh?” he smirked, adjusting the front of his pants. He reached into his pocket and handed Claire her underwear. “And here. Just because that was fun.” The man was a lifesaver and knew her too well.

“Shut up!” she angrily whispered, but a smile was still on her face. Owen kissed her again, but it was slow and lasting.

“You look beautiful.” he whispered, then touched the bottom of her lip. “Oh, check your lipstick.” he told her. She looked at the closest reflective surface and fixed up her make-up quickly. They walked to the door, and Claire unlocked it, opening it up for Owen.

“Thank you for your reflection, Mr Grady.” she played it off, but Owen’s smirk was so distracting, she couldn’t help but truly smile at him.

“I look forward to more meetings, Miss Dearing.” he nodded and exited her office. Vivian stood by the door, with a stack of paperwork in her hands. Claire took them off of her, but was still stuck in a blissful state. And would be for the remained for the rest of the day. That was, until she got home.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Claire reclined in her chair at home, changed into her lazy sweats. As much as there was a temptation to have Owen there, he had paperwork to do, and Claire refused to be the reason he wasn’t submitting his reflections and updates. Instead, she decided to call her sister. Karen was Claire’s biggest support and this was big news that she couldn’t keep to herself anymore. Claire let it ring, over and over until Karen answered it.

“Karen, I had sex.” Claire announced quickly. Karen laughed.

“Well hello to you too.” she chuckled before turning serious, though, not as though she was paying attention. “Who did you have sex with?” she asked.

“My soulmate.” Claire admitted and let her words fade slowly.

“Your soulmate?!” Karen almost screamed it down the phone and Claire had to quickly explain.

“I don’t know, it just happened. But Karen, it was amazing. Everything about this soulmate thing is incredible.” Claire felt her chest go numb with joy. She bit her lip as she thought on Owen. His smile, the way he bit his lip, the way his hands felt against her, the way they held her in such a delicate manner. He cared for her and Claire felt so blissfully safe.

“Your soulmate must be some guy if he can get you sounding this happy.” Karen said and let out a sigh of happiness.

“Yeah, it’s that Owen guy I was telling you about.” Claire told Karen and Claire heard a small cheer on the other end of the phone.

“About time. Even I knew there was something there.” Karen said and Claire’s brow narrowed, confused. “Did he? I mean, he asked you out everyday, so he must have suspected something.” Karen asked, and Claire’s mind started working in overdrive again. She couldn’t over think things. She couldn’t. But it was impossible not to.

“I uh...I never really thought about it.” Claire admitted, and scratched the back of her head, the sudden urge to pace her room was growing in her toes. “I have to go. I’ll talk soon.” Claire said quickly, hanging up her phone and biting the nail on her thumb.

As it all played out in her head once more, she was realising what Owen had been doing. He had asked her out, multiple times, he would constantly try to touch her, he would get disappointed when she talked about her soulmate. He knew they were soulmates long before Claire did. And he didn’t tell her. Until he touched her. 


	5. Make Me Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat shorter than my other chapters and I am sorry. I hope you still like it. It's 3am and I think I rushed it. Sorry.  
> But enjoy?? xx

Claire didn’t believe it; she couldn’t. How was she supposed to believe that Owen knew about their connection and didn't even let her know. He may have asked her out everyday, gave flirty comments, but that meant nothing to what he had done.

This connection that they shared was a very special thing and soulmate couldn't be taken for granted. It was a privilege to even have a soulmate. The whole soulmate thing was an incredible experience but some people didn't get to share their lives with their soul mates, sometimes they are just ripped away.

All those thoughts roamed in her head, never letting her have a single minute of peace. All she could think of was analysing everything that Owen had ever done, picking apart things he said and taking apart all of his actions. When she finally let sleep take her, there was an echoed anger running over her temples.

The next day, Claire paced her office, the pen in her hand flicking between her fingers. She didn't want to see Owen knowing her body would betray her, but everything in her told her that he was nearing. Bones in her body - shaking - nerves in her fingers - dancing.

He was close.

She needed him away.

She needed him.

_No._

Away.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Shit.

Claire sat down in her chair, dropping her pen to the desk and waited for him. He walked through the door, her body flushing, her breath hitching in her throat. Owen strode forward, his hands in his pockets as a strong smirk on his face.

“Hey,” he started, and Claire took a hard swallow as she looked down at her desk.

“You knew.” she let herself say. It was small, and Owen probably didn’t hear it, but she couldn’t raise her voice in that moment. She looked at her desk, her breathing becoming quicker, and she tried to get her voice to raise.

“What?” Owen asked, stepping closer, but as Claire looked up, he stopped, his face dropping and eyes filled with concern.

“You knew we were soulmates.” she started, slowly rising from her chair. Owen pulled a hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, when we touche-” he started, but Claire needed to interrupt him, not give him a chance to lie about it. She just needed to know if he actually knew. Just to make sure she wasn’t going mad, or to prove that she was going overboard.

“You knew long before I did. You asked me out every day knowing I was your soulmate.” she looked at him, waiting for him to give something away. He gave a heavy sigh and his head fell.

“Claire, let me explain.” he muttered, and it felt like Owen ripped a hole in her chest. Claire’s mouth dropped open and she scoffed loudly. Owen looked up at her.

“Oh, my god, you did! I had my suspicions. But you fucking knew!” she raised her voice, and her hand bound tightly.

“Claire.” Owen stepped forward but Claire shook her head, and a firm hand raised to him. She couldn’t have him near her. She couldn’t do it.

“No, don’t, don’t you dare come near me.” she stuttered, stepping back. Claire pointed to the door and bit onto her lip. “Get out.” she ordered him and Owen shook his head.

“C’mon, we can talk about this.” he tried to reason but Claire wasn’t having it. Her chest was begging her to reconsider, to consider his opinion, but her mind was racing and she needed to live in her anger for one second before her desire took over.

“I am angry, and if you come near me, everything will change. I need to be angry.” she explained, her furrowed brow shaking, her whole body wavering. Claire needed time alone. “Get out of my office, right now.” she begged him, her voice cracking. She was going to cry, and she knew it. And so did Owen. His nose scrunched up before he abruptly turned and walked out of her office. Claire broke when the door slammed behind him.

Claire fell to the ground, a sharp pain of betrayal rushing through her. It wasn’t exactly his betrayal that made the pain surge in her bones, it was the fact that they walked away from each other. The pain of seeing each other so distraught and not being able to do a damn thing about it. It was killing her.

 

_***_

 

Owen was in the elevator when the pain overtook him. He fell to the ground, his chest becoming tighter, and he felt the overwhelming urge to cry. It was like his heart was being torn out of his chest. Seeing Claire so upset, seeing her so angry and disappointed at him, it killed him. He let the tears rush down his face, covering his mouth as the soft cry managed to escape him.

 

_***_

 

When Claire was finally able to find her feet, she called Vivian over the phone.

“Hi, Vivian, can you just cancel all my meetings today. I’m going home.” Claire sniffed, her voice wavering again, but she had to seem composed.

“Uh, Miss Dearing? Your family was coming today.” Vivian reminded Claire. How could she forget. Karen and the boys were coming. Well, of course she forgot, her mind was other places. Claire just wanted to go home and stay in bed, let her wounds heal, whether or not they could be seen or not.

“I’ll call them.” Claire said and hung up. She collected her things and exited her office. She wasted no time in getting home, though there were a few unexpected stops when the crying became necessity. Those were truly horrible pains that ran through her, but Claire couldn’t stop it. She didn’t want to. She wanted to be able to cry about it, because she knew Owen was feeling the same way. She just knew.

 

_*~*~*_

 

Claire was curled in bed, but she heard the boys playing on the playstation downstairs. Karen came back up with a cup of tea, setting it by Claire’s bedside. Karen went to the other side of the bed, lying on her side beside Claire. As soon as Karen heard Claire crying, it was like Karen dropped everything and came straight over.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t show the boys around.” Claire sniffed.

“It’s okay.” Karen started, her hand rubbing across Claire’s arm. “They like the fact that you have a playstation that has good games.” Karen smiled. Claire gave a soft chuckle.

“I got the games for them. Seems that they’re the only boys I can rely on.” damn it. Everything reminded Claire of Owen. She wept a little more, burying her head into her pillow. Karen soothed Claire’s arm.

“Claire, I’ve never seen you so sad.” Karen admitted. Claire looked at Karen, who gave a curious glance and a look that told Claire she was worried.

“I met my soulmate, and he lied about it.” Claire let herself say, and Karen sat upright, shocked.

“Claire, you can’t be this picky.” Karen almost yelled.

There were times where Claire forgot about Karen, forgot about what she went through. There was a fault in the soulmate plan. There was bound to be. Some soulmates can’t travel long ways to meet their soulmate, or they can’t instinctively find them like others. Some have the misfortune of feeling their respective soulmate die. That was Karen. Karen was strong, but when she first felt the snap of death, she wept for days, the pain so overwhelming, she was practically paralysed. She was only eighteen when it happened. She felt someone’s pain as they died, and Claire never wanted to feel it happen. Especially after knowing who her soulmate was.

Once the bond - the connection - was lost, people had no further soulmate sensations. They lived knowing they could touch other people, knowing they had to find someone quickly so they could have a family (if wanted), and to focus on what mattered to them. Karen wanted a family. She married and had Zach and Gray. They were her loves, though the marriage was rocky, and Karen had talked about divorce on one occasion, it was one that produced two beautiful children.

“You know I lost mine before I met him. But I was lucky enough to love Zach and Gray’s father enough to have those two prides and joys. I am happy, but you, you have never been happy enough. You deserve to be happy.” Karen told Claire, lying back down beside Claire.

“But Karen. Why wasn’t he truthful if he knew the whole time?” Claire asked, a small tear rushing down her face, falling directly onto the sheets.

“Maybe he was just as scared as you were the first time.” Karen mentioned, and Claire’s chest felt tight again, the need to bellow out in a cry became almost like torture to keep inside. “He didn’t want it to be you because he would have hated the thought of you feeling the pain he let you feel.” Karen mentioned, and that sent Claire over the edge. She broke down, and Karen held onto Claire tightly, giving Claire a small amount of the warmth she desperately wanted from Owen. It was comforting. Small, but it helped.

 

*~*~*

 

Karen and the boys stayed in Claire’s guest rooms. Claire didn’t join them for dinner, but she did hear Gray ask why she was so sad. When told it was a soulmate thing, he desperately asked Karen to see Claire. Karen refused, telling him it was too painful for her at that time. Gray always wanted to talk about soul mates, but this wasn’t a good time, and Claire couldn’t bare to see his beautiful face if she disappointed his perception on soulmates.

The night drew in, but Claire couldn’t sleep. It wouldn’t take her, but her chest was feeling easier. Claire lay there, curled up, and waiting for something to help her sleep. A small knock came to her door and Claire sighed.

“Karen, I’m not up for another discussion, can this wait for another day.” she muttered, but as the door creaked open, she knew it wasn’t Karen.

“No, because it isn’t Karen.” Owen muttered back. There was an instinct that ran through them, that told them when things were okay and when they weren’t. Owen came because he knew she needed him. More than anyone. And he would find anyway to be with her. Claire sat up, not sure what to do, but her mind told her before her heart.

“Just. Don’t say anything. Just stay with me.” Claire moved the covers out of the way, and waited for him.

“I don’t want to touch you in case…” he started but Claire interrupted him.

“Please, Owen.” she begged, and he nodded. He removed his jacket and shoes and scooted into the bed beside her. She turned over and felt his arms wrap around her. Owen’s touch didn’t have it’s electrified sexuality behind it, but it sparked through them both. The warmth that Claire had missed was finally instilled in her. "Can you just...hold me?" she muttered.

"I can do that. " he replied softly. The feeling of his heart beating against her back put her to sleep, the urge to cry finally gone. And for the first time, Owen’s touch provided her with more than sexual pleasure, but pleasure in it’s purest form; love and affection.

 


	6. Fulfilment of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, hasn't it, holy shit. Anyway, have fun. I did and I want to hear your reactions at the end.   
> Enjoy xx

Claire woke up with a slow knock drumming into the door. She still had Owen’s arms wrapped around her, but no necessary need for the sexual urges they had so many times before. The door came open, Karen’s head just passing through the gap. She was about to speak but she saw Owen next to Claire and gasped. She crept into the room and knelt by Claire’s side.

“This is Owen?” she whispered and Claire nodded. “God, you’re so lucky.” Karen gave a giggle and Claire narrowed her brow as she looked at her sister. “I’m taking the boys to the movies and to lunch. You’ll be fine, right?” he sister joked, and Claire scoffed as her sister stood and walked out of the room. The sudden clatter of the door shutting behind Karen jolted Owen awake. He sat up, his eyes half open and half comprehending. Then, his eyes found Claire and he rested back down on the bed.

“Good morning.” Claire said rolling over and pressing herself against Owen. The simple satisfaction Claire got from just being held was too brilliant to pass up.

“Hi.” he said turning his face away from her and barely letting his words come out.

“Why are you acting weird?” Claire said sitting up, Owen’s hand still resting on her hip.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” he huffed and Claire shook her head.

“Owen, I just have to know why you didn’t tell me.” she begged him, lying back down Owen sigh and let his forehead rest against Claire’s.

 

_***_

 

_Owen had an odd sensation running up from the base of his spine, a cracking that gave every nerve in his body a startling jerk. There was something amazing going to happen. He merely tossed it up to the whole new job thing, but when those elevator doors opened, everything made sense in Owen’s head._

_He had been lost for years, never truly caring for much else but himself and then this woman with short red hair was waiting for him, a fold resting in his hands. She was a clarity that Owen had never experienced. It was like he had been trapped in a storm for all his days and she was the glimmer of sun._

_Owen reached out, the need to touch her was inescapable. But she merely dismissed it, her eyes avoiding him as they went to her office. As she walked away, the tugging at his spine pulled after her. Whenever he neared her, he finally understood what it all meant, just something inside him whispering him the answer._

_Claire was his soulmate._

_It wasn’t until a few days later that he realised that it was all true. When she had the three claw marks grazing up her arm. She hid them away and Owen knew._

_Claire was his._

 

_***_

 

“I don’t know, I just knew.” he finished explaining it all. Claire edged closer to him. “I never said anything because I was scared you wouldn’t believe me and we’d never be where we are now.” he resigned, his face moving into the pillow, before Claire touched his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

“It’s okay, I promise.” she said as her lips touched against his, then she let herself press her lips to him. A shock wave washed over Claire’s body and she arched against Owen. His hands became rough as they held onto her and they realised the soulmate sensations were taking over once more. Owen pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to control this.” he mumbled as he tried to pull away further, but Claire couldn’t bare to lose his touch.

“Don’t stop.” Claire begged him, her hand gripping onto the back of his neck and pulling him into her. “Please, Owen, don’t stop.” she begged again, and Owen didn’t fight anymore. He moved on top of her, taking his shirt over his head and moving out of his pants and boxers just as quickly. Claire shimmied out of her pajama shorts and Owen aided in the removal of her shirt.

Owen pressed his body against Claire’s and she loved the sensation of his chest flush against hers. His cock was hardening against her inner thigh. Claire moaned against him, his arm sliding up around her back and pulling her closer off the bed. Claire’s arms wrapped around his neck, the overwhelming pleasure she got from Owen’s touch was enough to last Claire a lifetime.

Owen didn’t give much warning before he thrust into her, causing a startled moan to escape Claire’s lips. She rolled her hips tentatively against his, searching for a sign if she was doing something wrong. In actual fact, his frustrated moans signified to keep going. So she did. She circled her hips underneath him, his pace moving slowly to keep in time with each circle of her hips. They were in sync until Owen let himself sink until his hilt.

Owen’s lips travelled down her neck, moving to the middle of her chest until her let his mouth catch onto her left breast. His tongue roamed over her nipple and his teeth grazing over the sensitive tip. Claire quickly put her hands on his back and let her nails clench into him light, just to keep herself with him.

Owen let Claire rest back on the bed before his hands clenched onto the bed sheets and let his pace go faster. Each thrust was deliberate and had everything in Claire begging for more. She wrapped her legs around his hips, the sudden shake in her leg as her climax was getting closer. Owen knew exactly how to make Claire whimper and beg for him, and these thrusts were like a tortured pleasure he was waiting to give.

Claire’s toes began to curl, the coil in her stomach tightening and she felt Owen’s lips on her neck, his stubble scraping against her skin. Claire couldn’t hold back, her hips starting to rock against Owen as her climax was almost at its peak. She could barely hold the orgasm she had building within her. “Owen, oh god, don’t stop.” Claire gasped over and over until Owen grunted against her skin as his body smacked against her brutally. Claire’s orgasm broke and washed over her in a cooling relief. “ _Fuck_.” Claire’s head feel back into the bed sheets, the overwhelming rock of her orgasm going through every nerve of her body.

“Never heard you swear like that before.” Owen said harshly, his voice sparking a need for more within her. She needed him to do it all again, and for him to come inside her, to feel his orgasm spasm throughout her.

“If you keep moving your hips like that you’ll hear it again very soon.” she whispered in his ear. That did it for him. His thrusts were already hard, but as a hand went to her hip they became like assaults. They hit each other brutally but it was so satisfying that Claire practically purred underneath him.

Claire clutched onto the bedsheets beneath her, Owen’s breathing becoming heavy and sweat dripping from the edges of his hair. Claire wanted to make Owen reach his end just as she did, she didn’t quite care how many bruises she ended up with. Owen’s hand dug roughly into Claire’s hip and the coil that burned and tightened at the pit of her stomach was flaring up again. Claire started to breath just as heavy as Owen was and she knew it was a matter of time.

She felt Owen come before her orgasm burst over her body. He gave a deep moan that radiated through the room and Claire’s chest felt tight. Claire arched back as Owen’s lips went to her breast again. He let his moans shock through her skin Claire had strangled breathing as her orgasm rocked her, Owen’s aftershock spasming making her shiver in pleasure. She didn’t know exactly how to describe it, but every time sex happened with them, it was like their sexual energies combined so they felt each other’s needs, wants, their limits.

They stayed in the bed for some time, keeping their distance from each other because they knew they wouldn’t stop if they touched each other again.

“I hope you know that Karen is going to keep you for dinner.” Claire mentioned, a little breathless and looked over at Owen. They both laughed before Owen rolled onto his side.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” he gave back a small chuckle at the ends of his words.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

****

Zach and Gray didn’t say much during dinner, just glancing at Owen as he ate dinner. He felt very self conscious and would shift further away from Claire as their eyes remained on him. Claire shook her head before warning her nephews. The looks stopped and Owen was able to shift back to Claire’s side.

Owen’s chin rested on Claire’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was strange how they could have some moments where the sexual urges are so fierce and undying that they had to stay away from each other, and the next they could be so close and just feel comfort. Claire was finishing off the pots they used for dinner and Owen was doing his best to distract her as much as possible. He let his stubble scratch across her cheek which of course made Claire giggle like an idiot.

“I’ve never seen Aunt Claire so happy.” Claire heard Zach mention to Karen over at the sofa. They were sitting and watching the TV and Claire glanced over to see Zach with a bright smile on his face as he looked at Claire and Owen.

“She found her soulmate, Zach.” Karen said back before Zach swiveled around to lean over the back of the sofa.

“What do you do Owen?” Zach asked with Karen hitting his arm for being so blunt with his question. Owen kissed Claire’s cheek before he moved around the counter and crossed his arms.

“I work in an animal control unit. I work with some pretty cool animals. The other week I had some wolves we had to train.” he gave a cocky smile and Claire rolled her eyes at his ridiculous face.

“You train wolves?” Gray asked excitedly. Zach’s expression picked up too, excited to hear more about what Owen did. Claire’s heart skipped at how Owen was with the boys, a small voice in her stating the obvious: ‘he’ll be a great dad one day’.

“Yeah, we even have lion coming in a couple of weeks.” Owen shrugged, and Gray cheered in excitement. He raced over to Karen taking her hand and pulling on it lightly.

“Mom! Can we go see the lions?” Gray pestered and Karen laughed a little before looking at Owen. He shrugged lightly, as though to say ‘why not’.

“Only if your brother goes with you.” Karen looked over at Zach who smiled at his mother.

“Sure, I mean, if I get a photo with one, it could mean some pretty cool brownie points in school.” he smiled at Owen and Owen chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking over at Claire.

“Okay, I think your Aunt Claire knows the date and she’ll text it to your Mom so you can come in on time.” Owen said.

“Awesome!” Gray cheered, high-fiving his older brother. Zach gave a chuckle before they all sat down and chatted for a while. Owen and Claire turned in after packing everything up for dinner and Karen and the boys had gone to bed.

Owen and Claire went to bed, a feeling of zen that was shared between them. They were both drifting off to sleep, Owen arm draped over her stomach to just secure his place as ‘there’. Claire curled up, her breathing soon becoming in sync with Owen’s and the drum of his heart beat on her back helped her to sleep. Claire’s eyes fluttered shut and she was about to fall to sleep.

“Will you marry me?” Owen asked sudden and Claire’s eyes sprung open in shock.


	7. Wild Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just left you all hanging, didn't I? Sorry about that.

“Excuse me?” Claire turned over and she noticed that Owen’s face was bright red. He sat up shocked at his own words. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at Claire.

“Not now, but I’m asking, would you want to marry me?” he shrugged nervously, still not looking at Claire but she smiled, biting onto her lips. She turned Owen’s face to look at her.

“Of course I want to marry you.” Claire said sweetly. “Now or any other day.” she smiled before Owen’s face broke out into a massive grin. He pounced on top of her, kissing along her neck and holding her tightly against him. Claire giggled as his stubble scraped across her skin and he held onto her tightly.

“I love you, Claire Dearing Grady.” Owen said against Claire’s skin. Claire brought up Owen’s face to look at him, staring into his beautiful eyes and sighing. She couldn’t deny the fact that she loved Owen, but it was in fact the first time he ever said it to her. She didn’t know how to say it back without giving up her entire heart to him.

“That’s a bit of a mouthful.” she shrugged. “And I swear, if you make a ‘that’s what she said’ joke right now I will automatically call off this engagement.” she giggled, trying to play off her nervousness.

“Then you can keep your name.” Owen smiled. Claire shook her head.

“Or I take yours like a normal person.” She smiled. Owen looked at her confused for a moment, his hand resting on her hip.

“But, you like your name.” he muttered. Claire shrugged, her hand on his cheek.

“I’ll like being your wife more.” she smiled before Owen leaned down and kissed Claire softly. They stayed together, Claire resting her head upon his chest, and listening to heartbeat. It pattered against his ribs and Claire couldn’t remember the last time she felt so at peace. It was too perfect.

_***~*~*** _

Claire didn’t exactly keep their secret to themselves for very long; although, they never agreed it was a secret. Claire sprung from her bed and went to Karen’s room that morning. She crept up beside her sister and tapped on her shoulder. It was more of a constant nudge to wake her, but Claire liked to think it was a gentle touch.

When Karen finally woke, Claire whispered in her ear. “I’m engaged.” Karen immediately jolted from the bed and clenched onto Claire’s shoulders. She was so stunned that no words came out of her mouth, just wide eyes and small noises of anxiety surprise. Claire nodded and Karen cheered before holding tightly onto Claire.

“You told her, didn’t you?” Owen said by the door. Claire and Karen both turned to Owen and he smiled at them both. Claire got up from the bed and went to Owen’s side. She kissed him briefly before holding onto him tightly. Karen gave a blissful sigh.

“I’m so happy for you two.” she said sweetly and Owen’s arm wrapped around Claire’s shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head and pulled her in tighter. They had breakfast where they told the boys what was happening. They congratulated the two and instantly started referring to Owen as their uncle. They were happy with this new information, just as Claire and Owen were.

They went to work and unfortunately had to part ways at the door. Owen said he would make it all official that night when she got home. Claire went up to her office in a chipper mood. Claire had never felt so at ease with everything in her life, it was like everything had finally fallen into place, there was no more worry or anxiety about touching people. She was thankful for finding Owen, more than he would ever understand.

Claire had a meeting with a new employee and she had to suffer through the interview. She frankly wanted it out of the way as soon as possible. Claire went to her office where the man was waiting and sat at her desk. She extended her hand to him, he shook it lightly, though his hand was large.

“Hello, I’m Claire Dearing.” she greeted.

“Vic Hoskins.” he sat down opposite her. His eyes however, were fixated on her neck, which made Claire very uneasy. She shifted in her seat.

“Great to meet you.” she nodded before looking away from the man. He was tall but didn’t seem to keep himself in shape, even though on his qualifications he was described to have been in the army. “You’ll be working in the animal control unit.” she mentioned as she looked at his paperwork. “Your qualifications are great and it’s a miracle we found you when we did.” she remarked looking up briefly from the paperwork. He was still looking at the spot on her neck. “I’d like you to start as soon as tomorrow, if that’s okay with your schedule.” she cleared her throat and looked at him.

“That scar,” he mentioned, not even answering Claire’s query. Claire touched the scar that was on her neck, only just visible as it met the collar of her shirt. “Is very interesting.” he continued. Claire swallowed hard before covering it up with her hand. “Do you know your soul mate?” he asked with a wicked smile.

“Yes. We’re engaged.” she muttered nervously. All she wanted to do was have this interview done with.

“Congratulations.” he smiled before he licked his bottom lip. “Who may that be?” he asked, his hand wrapped around the arm of the chair in an eager motion.

“You will be working in his division. He’s -” Claire started but was soon interrupted.

“Owen Grady.” he said slowly and confidently, not faltering from a moment.

“Do you two know each other?” she asked, her voice weaker than it had been before.

“I just remember when I gave him that scar.” he said quickly and with a devilish smile that made the blood drain from Claire’s head. She felt lightheaded and weak. He stood up and started out of Claire’s office.  “I’ll be up early for my first shift tomorrow, Miss Dearing.” he mentioned over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him. Claire felt sick.

_***~*~*** _

Claire was playing with the ring on her finger, as Owen propped himself up in the bed. He got down on one knee and everything, but the moment had lose most of its romance as he was covered in dirt. He even tried to kiss her repeatedly as he put the ring on her finger. Claire looked at the ring with findness, but also felt a sense of guilt whenever she looked at it, and for the silliest reason as well. Claire turned to Owen. “I never told you, but I...I-” she stuttered but Owen didn’t let her finish.

“You love me?” he said plainly but soon broke out into a quick laugh.

“Well, of course but I-” she began trying to explain, but it seemed as though Owen didn’t want her to finish talking.

“You don’t have to say it to me, Claire. I know you do.” he blissfully mentioned and Claire’s heart felt so much lighter.

“If I never say it, then how will you know?” she asked.

“Well, for one thing, we’re soul mates.” he laughed and Claire rolled her eyes. “And another, you brighten up whenever you see me and that makes me brighten up. We shine around each other.” Owen smiled. When he said things like that, Claire couldn’t help but love the idiot just a little bit more.

“You are corny, and I love you.” she smiled. “I got to say it this time.” Claire stuck her tongue out at him. Owen laughed. “Oh, before I forget, you have a new person coming to work for you tomorrow. He said he knew you.” Claire started to lie down, her hands tucking underneath her pillow.

“What’s his name?” Owen began to lie down next to Claire.

“Vic Hoskins.” she swallowed and Owen jumped up.

“What?” Owen almost yelled. He pulled Claire up and his hands were pressed to either side of her face, inspecting her. “Did he do anything to you?” he asked, worried.

“No, he just seemed creepy.” Claire shivered.

“What did he say to you?” he asked, his voice shaking, and Claire began to get even more worried than before.

“That he recognised the scar on my neck.” Claire touched the scar on her neck.

“Take up your shirt, I want to show you something.” Owen demanded and Claire did as she was told. His hand found a scar on her ribcage and pressed his finger against it whilst his other hand touched the scar on her neck. “These two scars, he did those to you and to me.” he said and Claire gasped, her eyes wide in worry.

“Owen…” she said breathlessly.

“I was injured in the army; my leg was busted and I needed a medic. Vic thought it was better to leave me there to die then to help me back to base.” Owen said. Owen rarely mentioned his time in the army and Claire couldn’t blame him. She decided to listen on without saying anything. “He stabbed me in the neck and in between the ribs. I was supposed to bleed out before someone else found me and took me back to the base. ‘Friendly fire’ they call it. What bullshit.” he remarked as his hands fell from her skin. His touch always left a desperately painful absence. “Just, stay away from him, okay?” he begged her. She nodded before curling up on his side.

“Okay, just make sure you’re safe. I couldn’t take it if you were to get hurt.” she asked him and he gave a soft hum in reply. They went to sleep in a worried and confused state. Their troubles were far from over.


	8. A Burning Of One's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is updated really irregularly, but I hope you like this chapter.

Claire sat in her office, the month or so since Vic had started there had little drama. Claire stayed away from him as much as she could. He eyed her off most of the time, like he was waiting for the right moment to corner her and to hurt Owen. That frightened her. Claire couldn’t bare it if Owen was hurt in anyway. She hated the fact that she had hurt herself in the past, and now with Owen in her life and she had the perfect opportunity to live a beautiful life with him, she couldn’t live without him.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

_Owen’s lips were trailing down Claire’s neck and the sweat that was drained from her skin was now glistening. Owen gave a soft hum against Claire’s collarbone and he finally rested on her side. He held her close, pulling at her so now they cradled each other. Owen rubbed his nose against hers, kissing her lips with a tenderness she often craved for. There was a passion behind the tender grace of lips against lips, that told Claire that he loved her more than he could truly say._

_“I love you so much.” he muttered, another chaste kiss placed onto her swollen lips._

_“I love you too.” she sighed, her arms wrapping around Owen to keep herself warm. He always did the same, their bodies constantly radiating around each other. It was like a fire that only burned between them and no one else._

_“Have you ever thought about kids with us?” Owen muttered after their eyes had slowly started to shut. Claire perked up. Owen always picked the worst moments to say things._

_“Owen, this is probably the part where you regret saying that after we’ve had unprotected sex.” Claire cleared her throat. She didn’t expect him to say it, but really, she didn’t know how to answer the question._

_“I know this is the weirdest timing, but I just wanted to know if you ever wanted kids or not?’ he asked her, his hand rested on her cheek, a caress of blissful longing._

_“I mean, I never really considered it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want kids.” Claire admitted. Having children was such a far off idea for Claire, it never really made sense to her as she never truly thought she would find her soulmate. “We’ll see how life goes. Okay?” she wanted to give Owen hope, because she never wanted to disappoint him. Maybe she was ready, maybe she wasn’t. Only her love for Owen and his love for her would tell if there was a baby ready for them both._

_“I’m okay with that.” Owen mumbled as his lips went to her neck. His teeth started to nip at it, a small growl and Claire giggled as his stubble scratched against her delicate skin._

_“Oh, my god! Stop it!” Claire laughed and her hands playfully batting at Owen before he stopped, gripping her tightly._

 

_***~*~*** _

__

Claire and Owen went to work that day, a perfect beginning of their coming life. Her arm was hooked with his, a whisper in her ear as he told her how he wanted to marry her. Claire’s heart fluttered a small sigh escaping her as his breath tickled against her neck. She pulled on Owen’s hand bringing him into her chest. Owen pressed his lips against hers lightly.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Owen said, his lips grazing hers as he spoke. Claire smiled, a small hum escaping her lips in content and bliss.

“Make sure you get home on time. I’ll be immensely annoyed if I have to cook dinner by myself.” Claire warned him, which only made Owen laugh. He gave her a passionate kiss, her foot picking up from the floor as the other only grazed the floor. Owen’s arm was strong around her back, and she giggled as he smiled against her lips.

“I didn’t realise you both were so domestic.” a voice broke them apart, and Claire was let to rest back on the floor. It was Vic. “Especially you, Owen.” Vic laughed, and Owen’s hand gripped onto Claire’s, tightening. She was frightened for the sake of Owen, as it seemed that this man was to torture Owen’s mind beyond his liking. “I remember when there was a time when you broke mens’ necks just for the hell of it.” Vic said. Claire swallowed hard, taking herself to Owen’s side. She didn’t know what Owen had done specifically in the army, but she suspected it was particularly violent acts. She didn’t care though, she loved Owen regardless of what he had done in the past.

“Vic, you need to back off.” Owen tried to pounce at Vic, but Claire kept him in place. He turned to her, his words soon soft and begging her for forgiveness. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to find out about my army days.” he told her desperately.

“It’s okay, I promise.” she whispered back. She took herself from Owen’s side and nodded at him. It was a separation of their home lives and their work lives. Owen nodded back. “Gentlemen, please get to work, I don’t want to see any overtime because you signed in late.” she gestured for them to leave, and Owen did, not before he kissed her cheek. He sauntered off, whilst Vic remained. He got closer to Claire, rather than follow Owen.

“You know, little firecracker, if things don’t work out with pretty boy over there, all you have to do is call a man.” he gave a wicked smile, getting closer to her. “I’ll gladly take his place.” he whispered and Claire’s breath became quick and shallow.

“I suggest you get to your station before someone has to drag you there with a gun to your head.” Claire cleared her throat, she didn’t want to be around him anymore.

“Your fiancé was always an angry man.” Vic chuckled but Claire wasn’t having any of it. Claire knew who she would fight for, and Owen would be the same way. She would protect him more than ever.

“I meant me, Mister Hoskins. Do not think of me as a fragile doll when I am twice the man you will ever be.” she warned him, which made him back away in an uneasy stare. “And Mister Hoskins?” she asked him. “I know of my fiancé’s past. If you bring it up again, I will not be as kind next time.” she gave blankly, a small smile on her face before it dropped in an anger. “Get to work.” she barked at him, turning on her heels and walking to her office.

There was a sickening feeling in Claire’s stomach whenever she was around Vic, like she constantly needed to get away from him; like he was a treat. It was brewing inside her stomach and she was close to being completely ill. She tore herself away from the thoughts and begged that the sensation would go away. She pulled herself into her office, taking a seat at her desk and looked at the new frame she put on her desk. A picture of Owen and herself that they took together to have. Claire was giggling as Owen kissed her cheek. It was just them; happy and carefree for small fractions of time. it was how they wanted to spend the rest of their life. She looked at it once before sighing and getting to work.

Claire was set to work, reading report after report, making sure everything was in order. She felt so at peace, as if nothing could go wrong in that perfect second of happiness. How wrong she was. There were two hard impacts into Claire right side; one was in her right shoulder, and the other was close to her chest. The pain was excruciating, stunning Claire so much that a gasp was all she could breathe. She knew what it was was, but bleeder wounds wouldn’t hurt so badly. It was something more and she was terrified for the sake of Owen. Her chest was heaving as she was making sense of it all.  

Claire felt the blood trickling down her shoulder, the pain numbing everything in her right arm. She thought that there would be no real pain as it only seemed like a small wound, but suddenly, as if every nerve in her body contracted all at once, she fell to the ground. The pain was intense and blinding, Claire felt her vision blur with every cell inside her burning.

She cried out in agony, praying that someone would hear her. That wasn’t the worst of it. Claire’s chest felt like it was being torn at; as if someone was reaching inside her chest and tugging at her heart so they could wrench it away from her. She bellowed out in pain once more, which cued Vivian.

“Miss Dearing!” she cried out, rushing to Claire’s side. “Is everything alright?” she asked quickly.

“Call Owen.” Claire mumbled, her words failing her, but the need for her soulmate was stronger. It was going to be too late. “Now!” she begged Vivian. Vivian hurried out of Claire’s office, frantically talking to people on the phone. Claire was tired though, the pain draining her so much, it was like there was nothing else of herself she could give. She fell completely on the ground, the tiles not providing any cooling relief like she thought they would. Then, she was gone, darkness taking over her vision, and her heart still tackling against her ribs.

 

_********* _

 

Owen didn’t remember how he got to the hospital, but he knew why he was there. He was shot in the arm and once in the chest. And yet, there was only one thing plaguing his thoughts.

He didn’t want to leave Claire without saying goodbye.


	9. Jet Black Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well....you're not going to be happy with me. Sorry.   
> Enjoy xx

Claire pulled at her chest, begging for the pain to stop. It was like it didn’t dare subside, not for a single moment. The nurse told Claire to stop moving around, that her fingers were getting in the way of the stitching process. She just needed the pain to stop, but she knew it wouldn’t until Owen was okay. Or Worse.

“Where is Owen Grady?” Claire asked for the millionth time. The nurse didn’t respond as always. “Please,” she begged one last time, taking the nurse’s hand away from Claire. “I’m his soulmate, I need to know where he is.” Claire looked at the nurse, who looked over her shoulder and sighed. She couldn’t tell Claire even if she wanted to. Just because someone was a soulmate, it didn’t mean they had family privileges. And yet, the look on the nurse’s face was one of heartbreak.

“I have to finish stitching you up.” she cleared her throat, and Claire let out a whimpered breath. The nurse kept at it, the pain was minimal compared to the torture that was building up across Claire’s skin. It was like a soft burning, the kind that blistered but there was nothing appearing.

Claire had no way of describing the pain, it shifted between every single kind. One minute it burned like red-hot pokers being pinned into her skin, then the next it was like knives piercing into her. She wanted to cry out, plead for the pain to subside, just a for a minute but that wouldn’t happen. A cold rush ripped through her, like an absence of something so pure and innocent was missing from her now, but it soon warmed her body in a matter of seconds. She didn’t want to feel it leave her again.

The nurse told Claire to stay put as she would go and find some news on Owen. Claire thanked her for it before she sat patiently on the hospital bed. It was cold not to have someone with her, an absence that fleeted through Claire every so often, like a fading heartbeat.

Soon after, Karen rushed in, Zach and Gray by her sides and her hands flying to Claire’s face. She was mumbling something that Claire couldn’t quite make out as her hands inspected Claire, making sure to feel for any injury the nurse missed. She was always the concerned mother type that way. “Are you alright?” Karen asked in a sniff. Karen’s hands felt rough, like sandpaper. But that wasn’t true, Karen’s hands were softer than butter. Something was wrong. A sickness stirred at the pit of Claire’s stomach. She wanted to throw up, just to have the bile out of her system. But it wouldn’t subside.

“I’m fine, I just need to know where Owen is.” she swallowed hard, and Karen’s eyes widened. Both Zach and Gray looked at the bandages on Claire’s shoulder and they understood what was going on.

“Is this a bleeder wound?” Gray asked in utter shock and dismay. It was the shocking truth behind the curse of bleeders. It hurt a hell of a lot more but it scared the soulmate more, just out of knowing they can’t do anything. It’s the helplessness that buries itself deep inside.

“I’m scared, Karen.” Claire muttered to her sister before the deafening blare of a spiking heart monitor paraded around the emergency room.

“He’s coding, come on people, move!” a doctor yelled, rushing through the ER. Claire saw Owen lying on the stretcher, a tube stuffed into his mouth as they tried to pump air into his lungs and a man sitting on top of Owen, giving hard compressions against his chest. There was a soft tug on her heart, like she needed to follow along with the call of danger.

“What’s happening?” Karen asked, all of them rushing from Claire’s spot to follow after the rushing doctors. And, as Claire watched, the tug on her heart was no longer a tug, but rather, a tightening. It gripped around Claire’s heart, stilling her and feeling like every nerve in her body was unable to keep her upright. Claire stumbled into a workstation, knocking things to the ground. “Claire? What’s wrong?” Karen turned and rushed to Claire, her hands on Claire’s skin again. Claire pulled away.

Claire fell to the floor, her hand pushing on her chest as her sister knelt down in front of her. Owen and the doctors were nowhere to be seen. “Is this what it feels like Karen? The pulling, the brutal way my skin feels when someone gets near me? My chest constantly feeling like someone is trying to rip my heart out? Is this what losing your soulmate felt like?” Claire desperately asked Karen. Karen sighed, taking a seat in front of Claire and gave one single nod. “Oh, god.” Claire broke into a heavy cry, her sister bringing her in so tightly, that Claire responded, needing to feel warmth that was leaving her body.

It was so painful. And everything felt like it was fading slowly.

*~*~*

It was the waiting that was the worst. Every part of Claire’s body was on edge and in pain, but that wasn’t the worst; it was inevitability that Claire would feel the pain spike within her and never feel it again. She was just terrified. She couldn’t loss Owen, anything but Owen. Soon, Barry walked in, a flustered look plastering his face and trying to get nurses to tell him anything.

“Barry!” Claire called out, and he immediately went to Claire. He embraced her tightly before his hands went to her shoulders carefully. He knew of Owen and Claire’s relationship and had been delicate in his way of touching her at all. It would have been hard for him as well, knowing he had yet to meet his soulmate. But, on one occasion when Owen saw Barry’s hands on Claire’s shoulder, he got jealous and protective of Claire. So, Barry was careful. “What happened?” she asked, knowing that he would know what was going on more than anyone.

“Owen was set to contain some lions, and Vic was on guns. It was going fine until Vic said his gun was set off. He shot Owen twice.” Barry explained, getting angry and his hands tightening around Claire’s shoulders. Vic planned this. As soon as he found out about Owen, he was going to finish what he started.

“What happened to Vic?” Claire breathed out, her hands binding into tight fists. Barry pointed to one drawn curtain and they started to walk. Barry showed Claire his bruised and bloody knuckles.

“We got angry. We had him come in too.” he told her and Claire tore the curtain open. Vic was sitting on the bed, his face stained in blood with a cut lip and a purple rim coming around his eye. The nurse from before saw Claire and immediately saw her reaction. She scurried out without a sound.

“Hoskins.” Claire scowled and Vic shook his head. He started to get up before stepped up to him and shoved his chest. “From this moment forward, you are fired. You will be leaving without pay and you will stay here until the police come and question you.” Claire glanced over her shoulder and Barry got out his phone, calling the police.

“What makes you think I’ll stay.” Vic laughed as he fixed up his shirt. Claire didn’t know what to do other than to threaten him more. Claire saw the medical station with tools and such scattered across the main tray with metal pans underneath. Claire bent down, grabbed a pan and as Vic turned to her, Claire swung the pan across his face, knocking him square to the floor.

“That’ll make you stay, you goddamn asshole.” she muttered as she threw the pan down next to him. Barry looked at her before his face turned into a small smile. Claire breathed out, blinking just as another sharp pain radiated through her. It was constant this time, and Claire had to reach for Barry so she would stay upright.

“Claire, are you okay?” Barry asked.

“Can you take me to sit down, I don’t think I will be able to stand soon.” Claire breathed out before she groaned. It was like. Obviously, they had precautions for bleeders, using a special anesthetic to put Owen under which wouldn’t affect her skin, but she could still feel how his heart was doing. How it would beat, thump inside his chest, or rather, it’s limited echos and Claire feeling the separation from her soulmate. She couldn’t take it.

*~*~*

Claire was sitting around, waiting for longer than anything else before it happened. The unbearable pain. Karen had taken the boys back to see their father before she would eventually come back, and Barry was getting them both some coffee. And she was alone. She was going through the most intense and downright cruel pain that she had ever gone through. Claire wanted it to stop, the numbness seeming to paralyse her as she sat in that same tired old seat.

Then, the pain got worse, every single sensation of pain she had gone through over the course of the day had tripled and come at her all at once. But it was all centred at her chest. She tried to make it subside, pressing her hand to her chest as she had done before, but it wasn’t doing anything. She made desperate sounds, breathing tightly and her leg bouncing up and down.

“Please stop.” Claire mumbled to herself, pleading with anyone that would listen. “Don’t take him away from me.” she cried a little, small tears escaping the brink of her eye. She was begging for anything and everything to stop this from happening to the both of them. She couldn’t take all the pain herself. She couldn’t live without Owen.

Then, it was like a mountain of pain crashed down on top of Claire, burrowing in deep into every fibre of her being. She stopped moving, a sharp scream escaping her as she clutched at her tender skin. No amount of begging would stop this, she had to ride it out, but it was too much. She couldn’t keep the pain in anymore. It was the final moments. She never got to say goodbye.

Claire screamed, the pain so sharp and so brutal, she collapsed to the floor once more. And then all she felt was a numbness that struck through every cord in her body. She cried out, begging for something to come, the tears rushing down her face. They were streaking down her cheeks, the only thing she could feel now. Because the pain was gone. All at once. It just gone. Claire began to cry harder, Barry dropping the coffees and going to her side, her cries becoming louder and echoing throughout the hospital.

Without warning, everything inside of Claire pulled away from her and she felt as though she would never get it back.

It was just gone.

_Gone._


	10. I Bet My Life On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story. It was probably one of the best stories I’ve written for a very long time, although the development was a bit sketchy and the timeline needed major adjustments but whatever. I hope you still enjoyed every second of it. No more pain. Just happiness.

_Gone._

_It was just gone._

_Without warning, everything inside of Claire pulled away from her and she felt as though she would never get it back._

__

_Thump._

_Thump._

__

_Claire gasped for air._

**_*~*~*_ **

Claire sprung from her bed. Her breast heaving and her hand was lying across her scorching skin. There was a small line that had faded down her chest, Claire’s finger nipping at the edges. There were beads of sweat skidding down her brow and she breathed. It felt so good to finally breathe.

Claire breathed out, curling up and gracing her finger over the tender skin. Two and a half years since that day and Claire was still getting over it. It was hard to forget about it. She didn’t want to forget that day, not for anything, no matter the pain. A strong arm came around Claire’s waist and she smiled, curling herself up against the chest behind her.

“Another dream?” Owen said in a husky and tired voice. His voice. His arm over her skin. How could she ever get over him. She could have lost him but whenever he held her like that after one of her dreams, everything just felt right again.

“It’s hard to shake sometimes.” she turned over and wrapped her arms around Owen, pulling him against her. Owen titled her chin up, kissing her lips sweetly. Claire always felt like each of their kisses was like their first. It was magic shared between lips.

“I’m sorry.” Owen murmured against her mouth. Claire shook her head.

“It’s not your fault.” she sighed, just looking at his beautiful face. Owen’s hand came up, the back of his hand gracing down her face as he stared at her with a longing she nearly forgot they had for each other. It took her breath away.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you as my soulmate.” he smiled before he kissed her lips again, dragging her to lie on his chest.

**_*~*~*_ **

_Claire gasped for air, everything that once felt like a thick fog, it was clear. Claire started to breathe sharply and a small laugh escaped her. He wasn’t gone. He wasn’t gone. Barry looked at her expression and immediately brightened._

_“He’s okay.” Claire breathed out, a small laughing of joy echoing in her words. “He’s going to be okay.” she couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself as her heart finally felt relieved. The weight that had beat down on her chest constantly for hours had finally subsided and she was free from the torture of losing Owen. Owen had yet to come out of surgery and Barry suggested that Claire should take a nap._

_She hadn’t slept and Claire was frankly exhausted. She rested on Barry’s shoulder for a long time, getting at least two hours of sleep. That was until Barry started to lightly tap Claire. She jumped before she clutched onto his arm. “Claire.” he said quietly. Claire licked her lips slightly before she rubbed her eyes. “Claire, the doctor is here.” Barry said again and Claire looked up. A doctor in scrubs started to walk towards them, a small smile on his lips. Claire stood up and adjusted her skirt._

_“You’ve got quite a fighter in there.” he gave a soft chuckle in happiness. Claire bit onto her lip and sighed in joy. He gave a soft sigh as he beginning to explain what was happening. “It seemed that whenever he was on the brink he would always come back. Although, we did have to restart his heart,” he stated and Claire put her hand to her chest and the doctor understood. “But I presume you felt that. We are sorry on that part.” he nodded and Claire did the same in return. “He’s stable now and you should be able to stay with him.” he gave one final smile._

_“Thank you doctor.” Claire breathed out as the doctor started to walk them to Owen’s room._

_“He won’t be awake for a while but we’re allowing you to stay with him.” he explained and Claire couldn’t help but let herself cry. Everything that the doctors and nurses had done was too much. She felt like she didn’t deserve it._

_“Thank you so much.” he nodded again, covering her quivering mouth and Barry walked Claire inside of Owen’s room. Owen didn’t have any tubes in his mouth, just a heart monitor and a blood bag resting by his side. Claire pulled a chair closer to his bedside, taking his hand and she just watched as his chest rose and fell._

_Barry stayed for as long as he could before he got exhausted. Claire didn’t want to leave Owen, not for a minute. Not until he woke and knew he wasn’t alone, knew that Claire would be there for him constantly, through everything. But the exhaustion finally got to her, it just just too much to stay awake. Claire put her head down on the bed for what felt like a moment before she felt someone squeeze her hand. She jolted up and saw the time on the opposite wall. It was 10am, which means she slept for a good six hours._

_Then she looked at her hand. Owen. She stood up, fixing up her hair and finally looked down at Owen resting in his bed. He had a wide smile on his face. Owen gave a small groan before he gestured for Claire to kiss him, tapping his lips. Claire laughed before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, making it last._

_“Hey baby.” Claire said against Owen’s lips. She stood upright again, making sure her hand was laced with Owen’s as she watched him get comfortable._

_“I thought I was going to be dead.” he grunted and Claire laughed, running a hand through Owen’s hair. He looked so tired. But he was fighting for her._

_“No, you fought back hard, Owen.” she smiled._

_“I love you.” Owen muttered out, his eyes falling shut slowly and rising even slower. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” he mumbled as a tear ran down Claire’s cheek. She didn’t expect it to happen, but it just fell happily._

_“At least you’re alive.” she cleared her throat, clearing her face and cupping Owen’s cheek._

_“I won’t ever leave you again. I promise.” he smiled, patting the bedside him as he moved slightly, making some room for her._

_“I love you.” Claire breathed out as she laid beside him. Owen’s arm wrapped around Claire’s back, holding her close to his chest. His chest continued to rise and fall, Claire couldn’t be happier than just seeing that happen. It was her own miracle._

_***~*~*** _

Claire hummed as Owen kissed at her neck. “How’s our little girl doing?” his voice radiated through her and she turned her head over the baby monitor. It gave small breathing noises, a beautiful sound.

“Charlie is fast asleep in her bed.” Charlie whispered back. In those two and a half years, they managed to have a beautiful baby girl by the name of Charlie Grady. It happened a few months after Owen was released from the hospital. Claire took the test and there it was; the lines that told her she was pregnant. She was at work of all places and called Owen to come to her because it was an emergency. He rushed to her office and the first thing she blurted out was “Pregnant!” She couldn’t say anything else. She showed Owen the test and he cheered, picking her up and holding her close. When the day came to have Charlie, she was so beautiful, they were too happy.

“I still can’t believe we have her.” Owen breathed out. “Say…” he said slowly and smiled at her. “Did you want to see if we can have another one?” he laughed, biting his lip. Claire chuckled before tossing Owen’s arms out of the way and sitting on top of his lap.

“You think you can handle me?” she smirked

“Never.” Owen laughed as he ran his hands up Claire’s thighs. Her breath hitched immediately, a powerful sensation running over her. They had discovered that Owen could run his hands over her, and managed to consume them both with the need for each other. He liked to play tricks on her sometimes but Claire rarely every minded.

“I will never get used to you doing that.” Claire bit her lip as she removed her nightgown and underwear, Owen merely kicked himself out of his boxer briefs. Claire slowly lowered herself onto Owen, a small grunt from Owen as Claire gasped lightly. “Fuck, Owen.” she breathed out. Claire put her hands on Owen’s chest as she started to ride slowly on top of him.

She gave soft little moans of pleasure as they washed over her every second Owen was inside of her. Owen pulled Claire down to his chest, kissing her hard and fast. Claire’s hands dug into Owen’s shoulders, keeping herself pinned there as she rode on top of him. Owen’s hands moved down to her ass, cup each each and forcing her hips against his hard. Claire gasped and her nails sharply placed themselves in his shoulders. Claire almost thought she would get scars from it, she was being so rough.

Claire rose again, her hands where they were last time on his chest before she took heavy strides against Owen. She was building up an unforgiving friction between them both and gave heavy moans. “Owen,” she breathed sharply as his hand rose and cupped her breast. His fingers massaged her breast, soon starting to pinch at her nipples as he got excited. He rose up, taking her other breast in his mouth, his tongue playing with her nipple. She breathed heavily, her hand clutching onto the back of his hair.

Claire felt her orgasm rising quickly, her hips bucking against Owen’s to try and get to her climax faster. She felt Owen’s hand run from her breast to the back of her neck before he took a fistful of Claire’s hair and pulled it. Claire gasped as Owen’s lips trailed up her neck, taking small bites along the way. Claire was gasping wildly and Owen gave needy thrusts into Claire, begging her to come. She did so, giving off high pitched moans unable to keep them to herself.

Owen turned them over, another orgasm building inside of Claire quickly as Owen was reaching his own. He was thrusting wilding into Claire as she clung to him, bringing him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he was holding onto her closely. He was breathing tightly into Claire’s ear, he was just feeding off their electricity. Claire’s second orgasm was building tightly before her nails dug into his back, the final thrusts from Owen breaking her climax and taking Owen over the edge.

Owen poured into her, riding out his orgasm and kissing Claire’s cheek until he reached her lips. He captured them lightly, a blissful kiss that meant everything to Claire. She smiled into it before Owen turned over, breathing heavily at her side.

“Marry me on friday.” Owen panted out. That was a fact they had missed over the last two and a half years. They had been so busy with Charlie and raising her, having her first birthday, they just kept putting off getting married. It just never felt like the right time for them.

“What?” Claire managed to pant back to him. Owen rolled over, hovering over Claire, a smirk pinning back his lip.

“I want to get married on friday.” he smiled brightly, his hand cupping her face. “I mean, we got engaged after weeks of knowing each other. Two and a half years has been long enough for me.” he shrugged and Claire took his hand, kissing his palm lightly.

“I will marry you on friday, you fool.” she breathed out in a grin. “I was just waiting for you to ask me again.” she bit her lip before Owen started to lean down.

“You have everything on standby, don’t you?” he muttered against her lips before he kissed her.

“I’m an organised person.” she mumbled as their lips never parted.

“God, I love you.” Owen said against her mouth, rolling them both so Claire was lying on his chest.

_***~*~*** _

Claire walked down the aisle, Charlie resting happily in her arms, small giggles of joy coming from her baby lips. Her mother and father stood at the front, her sister waiting at the altar as her maid of honour. She smiled back at Claire and Charlie. Claire told Charlie to wave at daddy, pointing over to Owen. He had the biggest grin on his face as he waved back.

Claire’s dress was beautiful, with a plunging neckline and it flowed around as her feet kicked the bottom of it. A gold ribbon cinched in at her waist and the creamy white picked up the sunlight of the day. Charlie was hugging tightly onto Claire, playing lightly with the small strands of hair that Claire still had around her face. Claire’s hair was longer now, so her hair was pinned up into a ponytail.

Owen wore a nice suit with a little bowtie that made Claire giggle a little bit. She bit onto her lip as she got to the front. Claire handed Charlie off to Karen and she passed off the bouquet. She rested the bouquet in front of her as she looked back at Owen. He had the biggest smile on his face, just as she did.

They waited anxiously until the priest said that they could kiss. Claire had just waited for this moment. She smiled before Owen pulled at her waist. The crowd of friends and family gave soft chuckles. “I’ve waited two and a half years for this moment.” he whispered before he took his lips to hers. Claire’s bouquet rested at her side as her other arm graced around the back of Owen’s neck. “I love you.” he whispered sweetly before he kissed her again.

“I love you, too.” she smiled and kissed Owen again. Their friends and family all cheered and clapped for them as Claire’s heart felt light, full of joy. She turned to Karen, who handed Claire Charlie. Charlie giggled as both Claire and Owen kissed Charlie’s cheek.

Owen leaned over to Claire again, taking her lips with such longing, Claire couldn’t help but long for him too. It was a kiss that Claire would never forget; how could she forget the most amazing day of her life. She spent it with the love her life and her baby girl, her heart never more at ease than in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the [dress](http://41.media.tumblr.com/fc81d9d1c9a9153acb0eebc8602698fa/tumblr_ndacn5VhIV1r30hbfo1_500.jpg) she wore btw


End file.
